mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 86: Get It
"Get It" was originally released on January 2, 2012. Description It's a new year, and a new you - and man, we really hope that the new you likes goofs about wieners, because we have them in spades. We've also got a little bit of warm encouragement to help you complete your resolutions, couched comfortably within even more genital humor. Suggested Talking Points Twenty-Dozen, Hairstyle Secrets, Taco Coordinator, Hipster Walrus, Along Came Polly Museum, Dickbats, Bathroom Brother, Feety Pajamas, Loveboss Outline 05:26 - Guys, I just got a haircut and I hate it. At the barber shop, I took off my glasses for the haircut, and when it was over I couldn't see how it looked. I just assumed it was fine. Then when I got home I looked in the mirror and noticed that it was horrible. Is it okay to go back to the barber shop and demand a redo? How can I make it as un-awkward as possible? -- Campien10 11:38 - Hey, I have a job interview in the new year for a position I'm totally under-qualified for. It'd give me a great salary, it's pretty much my dream job, and it would allow me to move to London. How can I fool my interviewers into thinking their company will go into administrationEssentially the same as bankrupcy in the United States unless I'm on-board? -- Skeptical In Scotland 16:58 - Y - Sent in by T$, from Yahoo Answers user Chi, who asks: Is there a charity where I can donate to walruses? I really love walruses, and I would like to donate to them. Is there one you can think of? Thank you for your help, everyone. Happy New Year. 20:28 - Hey brothers, I was wondering what you thought about dating girls with a much different personality and life style from your own. I have this friend, and I was thinking about asking her out sometime soon, but the more I just hang out with her, I see that her lifestyle is very different from my own. She's the kind of girl who would go out to a party at night, while I would rather spend a night relaxing in my dorm room, and now I just question whether having a different lifestyle should stop me from asking her out at all. -- Asking In Alaska 26:44 - MZ - Personal message from Vincet and Paul Goldberg. Sponsored by Topatoco. 30:33 - Money Zone jingle 32:24 - Advertisement for Stop Podcasting Yourself. 33:13 - Y - Sent in by Lisa Hollifield, from Yahoo Answers user Crash Fu™™, who asks: What's a good team name for a softball team sponsored by a male performance enhancement clinic? True story. I was thinking 10 Bats and 20 Balls, but that's a load to put on a shirt. Help. 40:18 - Hey, I have a brother. He lives in another town, so I keep in touch with him mostly through phone conversations. The problem is sometimes he'll decide to use the bathroom in the middle of our conversation. He doesn't think it's a big deal, but it grosses me out. I told him that I would stop speaking to him if he continues to do it, but he has threatened to simply continue doing it without telling me. Please tell my brother to stop making his bathrooms while we are making conversation. -- Euphemistic In Eugene 45:26 - Hey, I recently introduced a friend of mine to your podcast. He loves it, but he has recently given me cause to question his taste. He has raised the subject of wanting to buy what he calls "feetie pajamas" the one-piece sleepwear of children and crazy old men. I, a girl, find this to be terrible, and I'm hoping you guys can set him right. -- Concerned In Canada 49:10 - I'm in a pickle. My boss at my current job has a crush on me. This works out pretty well generally, and she is pretty fun to talk to, but (office ethics aside) I'm not attracted to her. I'm worried that if I'm too forward in shooting her down, it may make working under her more complicated. What would a McElroy do in my shoes? -- Dave In Accounting 52:25 - Housekeeping 55:17 - FY - Sent in by Cody Cowen, from Yahoo Answers user Sessy, who asks: What time does Pizza hut open? 55:52 - TEENS Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:TEENS Category:Lisa Hollifield Category:Jingle